Attack of the Sues
by Hoshi-dono
Summary: Haitus. Join Erik, Christine, and Meg as they wage war on fandoms most evil creations, the MarySues.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or its characters.

Okay before I get started I don't mean any offense to anyone who writes Mary-Sue's personally. I just have a habit for hating them, because they are all the same perfect girl in each story. For all those who hate Mary-Sue's as much as I do enjoy! Also there will be Erik and Christine romantic moments in this story as well, because I happen to like the two of them together a lot.

Attack of the Sues

Yet another day at the Opera house went by as Christine Daae prepared for her routine practice with her ballet teacher Madame Giry. With a deep sigh she finished tying the pink laces on her ballet toe-shoes, and gave a small twirl in front of the mirror. With one final look she raced out of her dressing room to practice unbeknownst to the horror that awaited her.

Once reaching the stage she saw the chorus girls in a circle all chatting curiously amongst one another. Christine raised her left eyebrow, most of the time Madame Giry wouldn't allow such chaos on her stage. Meg detached herself to the crowd and raced over to Christine side.

"You must see the new dancer who came over this morning. She's so beautiful, and her voice is absolutely amazing." Meg shouted with enthusiasm.

As if on cue the dancers surrounding this strange new woman suddenly opened the circle perfectly revealing a gorgeous girl. She tossed her long soft black curls to the side, and smiled her emerald green eyes shinning beautifully. She walked over to Christine as if she had already known her and offered her hand. Christine looked down at her hand and back up at her trying to figure out if she was begging for money or not.

"Hello I'm Victoria Williams!" She squealed with delight, "I just moved here to live in the dorms. Oh yeah and did I mention that I once knew a man named Erik! He taught me everything I know about music!"

"Erik?" Meg asked exchanging a glance with Christine who was now twiddling her thumbs nervously, "Um…I hate to burst your bubble, but neither I nor Christine know of a man named Erik."

"Oh I knew him awhile back. Both of us were in a circus troop." Madame Giry turned her head and gave a quizzical glance towards this 'Victoria', "I was the only person there for him, and now I'm returning to take him for myself."

Madame Giry chocked back a laugh as the girl continued to ramble on and on about this circus, and how cruel the gypsies were to the both of them. Oh how her life was so terrible she had been a slave girl, and how those gypsies tortured the both of them every passing night. But most importantly how both of them made a vow to love each other, and how one day they'd meet again.

"And how old are you again Mademoiselle?" Madame Giry tossed another suspicious glance to the new chorus girl.

"I'm sixteen Madame." She said with perfect manners.

The instructor almost wanted to burst out in fits of laughter. The girls story couldn't possible add up logically for one when she met Erik she was a child, and secondly she didn't recall seeing any slave girl fitting her description at the circus. Perhaps the girl was telling stories, or just plain out of her mind whatever the situation there was no way Victoria knew of the Erik she knew.

"Oh and by the way you wouldn't mind calling me Vicki would you?" She said and clasped her hands together tightly with a bubbly smile plastered across her face.

Meg and Christine coughed to hide their laughter and with a smirk Meg answered, "Oh not at all _Vicki_."

"Oh you are so nice, Meg!" Victoria said bouncing slightly, "I just want to get along with anyone! In fact as temperamental as your lead soprano Carlotta is. I want to try my hardest to get along with her as well."

"Um…would you excuse us?" Christine asked politely.

"Oh of course," Victoria said smiling once more.

She clutched Meg's arm, and pulled her behind one of the stage curtains, "I swear this girl is up to something."

Meg nodded in agreement, "I'm getting bad vibes from her too. She's just so perfect in absolutely every way possible."

"Yeah she's perfect almost too perfect." Christine glanced back at Victoria only to find that she was missing, "Oh no…"

"What?" Meg asked.

"She's gone." Christine said and motioned over to where Victoria had been previously standing.

"Where could she have gone?" Meg asked casting a suspicious glance to Christine.

"I'm not quite sure but I've got a hunch." Christine replied, "Stay here. I'll be back in a moment."

Meg watched as her friend dashed out the door before she could ask anymore questions. There was certainly something strange about this girl. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. The sooner Christine found out who she was the better, and hopefully they would be able to rid themselves of her perfection. After all this girl seemed so perfect that not even Jesus himself could compare to her.

* * *

Victoria had seemed to have already mastered the halls of the Paris Opera House on her very first day! What an incredible young woman she is! The young teenager woamn was amazing in every possible way the way the curls of her jet black hair bounced behind her. The way her smooth pink lips formed into a smile that could light up a room. Their was absolutely nothing to hate about the girl, and practically every thing about her was molded to perfection. She brushed her hair back, and gave a small childish giggle. She had also forgot to mention that she had taken classes in a top ranking college, because she was so intellegent. For some reason none of the men seemed to be threatened by her intellgence either in fact they flung themselves at her every chance they could get. 

But she was the _Victoria _and would always politely decline them even if she didn't like the guy. After all it was rude, and she had to have the best manners. In fact if she wasn't the best at something then well she'd panic or some how find a way within a few days to become the single best person at that one talent. Oh how she wished her parents could see her but they had died in that fateful fire years ago they'd probably be so proud of her if they saw her now. The girl smiled to herself absolutely everyone loved her or so she thought.

She entered Christine's dressing room, and smiled when she saw a long mirror off to the side Her Erik was behind there, and with her looks there is no way he'd every take Christine over her. She tugged against the mirror and gasped it actually worked she hadn't really expected anything to be behind there. It just seemed to feel so right to randomly pull on a strangers mirror. Yes that was the only reason why she was in here.

She tip toed down the large stairs only to see that luck had won out for her again he actually left his boat on this side. Then again how did it get here in the first place. With expert skill Victoria pattled herself across the moat despite the fact that this was the first time she had over used a boat. It must be another one of her _many _talents she was born with. Finally after reaching his house she stepped in the water for no reason at all and called out to _her precious _Erik.

"Erik remember me it's Vicki…we promised we'd love each other when we were only children." She said with a cute smile her pinks lips parting slightly in an innoncent yet seductive manner.

Figuring Christine was just playing a joke on him or something he turned around only to face the most annoying little chit he had seen in his life. The Opera Ghost clenched his fist tightly and refrained from hurting her. No one! Absolutely no one, but Christine had got past the moat. Also how the hell did his boat drift off to the other side of the moat surrounding his house. No matter he needed to dispose of this vile creature at once before she blabbed to everybody about his hidden location.

"Oh I'm sorry am I not dressed appropriately perhaps I should get out of these clothes before I catch a cold." She giggled innocently.

The girl began to take off her sleeve, "Do you have a bed I can rest on for the night?"

"Who the hell are you?" His voice boomed with anger.

"Oh Erik dear how could you forget those nights we spent at the circus?" She said in a depressing voice, "You made a vow that we would love each other forever. Don't you remember!"

"As a matter of fact I don't," He said with a smirk waiting for the perfect oppurtunity to murder the girl, "And if I did forget anything alogn those, dear lord may I never remember any of those retched memories you speak of!"

"Oh but maybe a kiss would remind you," She said with yet another annoying giggle.

The very thought of kissing someone other then his beloved Christine made him sick to his stomach especially this nosey creature who just happened to stumble in his hidden house. He shoved her away from him as she tried to reach for his mask explaining that she knew his secrets, and she was the only one who saw his true beauty. He swung on the opposite side of the Organ trying to seperate the girl from ever getting close to him.

"You just don't learn do you?" She her once childish voice now was full of malice, "No matter what you do you can not escape the power of the almighty Aurthoress?"

"There isn't a word as Authoress you bubbly moron!" Erik shouted at the strange woman.

"Aurthoress," She whined, "It's not working! He won't love me!"

All of a sudden Erik felt himself lose control of his limps, "What the hell is happening to me?"

"It's the power of the authoress, Erik." She said in a seductive tone, "With her power over you no matter what you do you will be eventually forget who you are and became something new. We call this new persona OOC. Instead of being a possessive killer you will open you're heart to me, cuddle with me before we go to sleep in the same bed, and shower me in sweet innocent kisses despite the fact that you don't have much experience in that department. No matter…it's not like the readers will notice anyways."

And with that she released a loud cackle, "Soon you will no longer care for this Christine. All she'll do is break you're heart, but don't worry sweet Erik I will always be there for you."

To Be Continued

Being my first attempt at humor I don't expect this to come out to well. I'm trying my best to use the most cliché of plots seen in Mary-Sue fics all over Show you're hate to these vial creatures, and leave a review. Also you may submit ideas for other Mary-Sues to be introduced later, and random jokes as well.


End file.
